


Lab Rat Technician

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nameless lab technician feels unsafe. Why is it Horatio Caine allow the FBI to come here? Spoilers to Season 4! Drabble piece...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Rat Technician

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, CBS does.

**Lab Rat Technician**

* * *

I'm one of those lab technicians, which just work as a CSI, but not fieldwork. Never field work. In all honestly, I know Horatio Caine is a nice and kind man. Really, he is. And I mean he would do everything in his power to help keep Miami-Dade reputation to its highest place (where it should be). However, I can't help but wonder where the man was when the FBI came in here question everyone, and then learning about the mole. I don't feel sage anymore, and I know that HoratioCaine always protects his team. So why don't I feel protected anymore? Maybe it's guilt, or maybe it was the brutal questions the FBI kept asking. But, honestly, I don't know anymore.

I need to go back to work; after all I am one of those Lab Rat technician.


End file.
